


Untitled 1

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: CSI: NY, Numb3rs
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac amuses Don with whittling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as comment fic for shadowhuntress, inspired by an icon she made for me.

The couch shifted beneath him as Don sat down, but Mac didn't take his attention off the fragment of wood in his hands or the knife he was using to shape it. The corners of his mouth did turn up when Don leaned in, his chest pressed up against Mac, and peered over his shoulder.

"What is it this time?" Don murmured quietly. He was always quiet when Mac was whittling, no matter how many times Mac told him it was an almost unconscious hobby, just something to keep his hands busy.

"A bull," Mac said. He didn't look up at Don, intent on the movements of the carving knife, but the scent of him, warm and familiar and rich after hours spent sleeping, surrounded Mac and tempted him to put the carving down.

"Why a bull?" Don asked, resting a hand on Mac's naked back as he leaned forward a little more.

"One of the suspects from last night reminded me of one," Mac explained as he worked. "Heavy set, full of slow anger, and determined to prove his balls were as big as anyone else's."

Don snorted. "He the guy?"

"No."

"Looks like you're almost done," Don commented as Mac used the knife to draw a few lines to represent hairs. Tiny curls of wood drifted down into the garbage can he held between his knees.

"Not quite," Mac said, suppressing a smile. He turned the carving over and carved a pair of proportionately large testicles onto the bull. " _Now_  it's done."

Don broke into laughter and reached around Mac to take the carving out of his hand. "That's great," he said, grinning and admiring all the little details of the bull. "Should we add it to the collection?" He nodded to a cluster of wooden figures on the mantlepiece.

Mac shrugged and carefully sheathed the knife before setting it aside and dusting off his hands. He leaned back against Don a little and turned his head to share Don's smile. "Until we find someone who likes it better, anyway."


End file.
